The present invention relates to a reticule device for a fire sighting scope, and more particularly relates to a reticule device for a fire sighting scope wherein the sighting, consisting of a crossed scale and the like (hereinafter referred to as a "scale") indicated within a visual field of the scope is arranged to visually confirm with ease by utilizing an illumination mechanism.
Generally, in firing at game ( hereinafter referred to as a "target") such as a bird or an animal etc far away by means of a rifle, an object of a fire sighting scope is to facilitate the visibility of a target by providing an enlarged target image to a hunter and, at the same time, a scale as a standard for aiming at the target.
When the fire sighting scope, is employed under unfavorable condition such as during twilight, in a dark place, or in aiming at blackish or dark game etc, the scale is conventionally lightened so as to be easily seen by illuminating light thereon.
As a conventional reticule device disclosed, for example, in Japanese utility model laid-open publication No. 30521/1989, a reticule plate marking a scale onto the surface of a glass plate is formed. Further a multilayered film interference filter for reflecting or permeating the light having a prescribed wavelength component only is laminated onto the surface of said reticule plate so as to lighten the scale by illuminating light from an end surface of the glass of said reticule plate. (FIG. 4 therein). Furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese utility model laid-open publication No. 113112/1988, a scale is printed onto the inclined glass surface and the scale is lightened by illuminating light onto said scale (FIG. 5 therein). Still furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese utility model laid-open publication No. 79216/1987, a sighting pin in the shape of a rod is ground so as to constitute a scale and then the scale thus ground is lightened by illuminating light thereto. (FIG. 6 therein). Alternatively, as disclosed in Japanese utility model laid-open publication No. 11315/1985, optical fiber is utilized as one part of a scale and the scale is lightened by illuminating light onto an inclined tip portion of the optical fiber. (FIG. 7 therein).
In principle, high precision as to dimensional accuracy and finishing accuracy are essential for a scale. For this reason, various severe restrictions are imposed on the production technique and cost as well in the production of a scale.
However, all the aforementioned conventional reticule devices have such insufficiencies in points of facility and mass production of the same and further in an economical viewpoint because of a special construction applied to each scale thereof.
Furthermore, the aforementioned conventional reticule devices employ a glass plate and the like as a retaining or marking base material of the scale. Therefore, there are difficulties in cleaning or sweeping off dusts etc. adhered to the scale.